Grigor the Second
Backstory To be added Name: Grigor the Second, Supreme Chancellor of Chelovestva Gender: Genderless, usually refeared as a Male Classification: Advance Bio-Machine Age: 260 years old Alignment: Lawful Evil Appearance: To be added Personality: To be added Likes: Chelovestva and its people Dislikes: Traitors, killing without valid reason, incompetence Weight: Hundreds of Tons Height: 800 cm Hobbies: Read novels, make public announcements, poetry, make prosper Chelovestva Values: Strength, Ambition, Order, Stability, Prosperity Status: Alive Affiliation: NUMEN (initially enemy, then became allies), The Lĕgĭo (NUMEN's private army), Chelovestva (the supreme faction led by Grigor himself, originally from an alternative timeline, this new powerhourse had quickly become a prominent force to be reckoned, even by other Superpowers), several factions and few powerful entities in the Local Multiverse Theme: Empire Earth - Main Theme (0:00 to 1:10) QUOTES: To be added Powers & Stats Tier:' High 6-A '''physically. '''8-A' to 7-B with light weaponry. 6-B to 6-A with heavy weaponry. High 6-A to 5-B '''with top weaponry '''Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low-High), Augmented Reality Vision, Flight, Extrasensory Perception, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 8), Technological Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Limited Shapeshifting, Absorption, Forcefield Creation, Energy Exoskeleton, Energy Projection, Vast weaponry from machine guns and missiles to energy based weapons, Self-Sustenance, Teleportation with Dimensional Teleporation, Limited Space-Time Manipulation via Singularity and Warp Drive, Environment Manipulation and Matter Manipulation with Nano Factory, Accelerated Probability via Quantum Perception, Intangibility with Atomic Oscillator, Durability Negation via Bond-Dissociation Beam, Attack Reflection with Power Redirection, Accelerated Perception with Overclocking, Can survive in outer space, Duplication, Large Size (Type 0) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level physically (Capable to break in half a moon with a single strike. Shatter a face of a small planet with a double stomp). Multi-City Block level to City level with light weaponry (Even his lighter weapons can decimate multiple city block of a city. Was able to obliterate a mountain in a few minutes). Country level to Continent level with heavy weaponry (His heavy weapons are capable to cause mass extinction events. Destroy a massive asteroid 10 kilometres in diameter before it could hit Earth. Capable to wipe out an entire continent in a few strikes). Multi-Continent level to Planet level 'with top weaponry (His strongest weapons, the only ones in his arsenal capable to damage and destroy his body. With the most powerful ones having planet busting capacities); Can ignore conventional durability in several ways 'Durability: Multi-Continent level physically. Small Planet level to Planet level with Forcefield (Was able to tank a planetary collision between two Earth's size planets, tank the destuction of a planet); Can nullify attacks in several ways Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Lifting Strength: Class G '''(Able to lift skyscrapers with ease, was able to move a pyramid) '''Combat Speed: Relativistic (Able to easily dodge and block plasma bolts which moves at about Mach 45000. Capable to physically tag vehicles that were moving at 15% of the speed of light. Reacted to beams of light). Massively FTL+ attack speed with Warp Drive (He able to utilize this device in combat situations, although he is only limited to straight up lines due of moving too fast for maneuver his body) Reaction Time: Relativistic. FTL+ with Overclocking (Able to speed up his processing speed to be point that he can elaborate massive amounts of data in nanoseconds); Precognition further complements his reactions/reflexes Travel Speed: High Hypersonic '''(Able to run at Mach 30). '''Massively FTL+ with Warp Drive (Can travel across galaxies in hours) Range:' Planetary '(Many of his devices can have planetary affects). Multiversal '''via Dimensional Teleport (Can teleport to other universes) '''Senses: Hundreds of Meters (His five standard senses were upgrade to superhuman level), far higher with Augmented Reality Vision (Capable to increase his awareness in the environment around him) Stamina: Virtually Inexhaustible (His Stellar Battery allow him to be active as long he remain fuel) Endurance: Infinite '(He doesn't feel pain and it can remain active until he isn't completely destroyed) His rigenerative ability make him very hard to be killed in conventional ways 'Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius '''(Extremely intelligent and cunning. His processing speed can elaborate exabytes of data in a few moments. Superior to most of his supercomputers. Stated by NUMEN that "Grigor is basically a Tywin Lannister if he wasn't blinded by pride and arrogance, someone that should never be underestimate". Was able to outsmart and outplay NUMEN times over as many other characters, several ones who are too in the same tier of intelligence) More than two hundreds of years of ruling the Chelovestva as Supreme Chancellor of the state. Turn it from a small village in Belarus to the sole dominant force on Grigor's Earth in a few decades, for then turn it into the current Superpower capable to compete with the much older multi-dimensional empires in terms of military, industry, technology, resources and influence. While at the same time keeping it under his control over all this time without having rebellions or malcontent in general. Had directly fought in dozens of battles and decimate entire armies alone '''Standard Equipment:' ' Dimensional Teleport - This device, as the name imply, allow Grigor to teleport to other universes/timelines in a moment, although the need first to set the coordinates before utilize, otherwise he risk to teleport to a place outside space and time Warp Drive - As the name suggest, the device permit to archive speeds greater than that of light by warping the space around the user (or by creating his own space-time), although due of the speed Grigor is always forced to set the coordinates before active the Warp Drive and even that he can only move in a straight line, he cannot change the direction when under warp speed Atomic Oscillator - To be added Nano Factory - A device that can be described as a very tiny factory with the specific task to generate superpowered nanites to great amounts (enough to even cover an entire world), nanites capable to alter/change the structure of any material to atomic level that they make contact other than control many other characteristics of the material (like density, mass, temperature, pressure and much more). While normally used to control the weather of the planets under Chelovestva's domain, this specif nanites are directly control by Grigor, and they're used by him to manipulate the battlefield itself in all aspects. The only down side is that organic matter is too complex to be manipulated Overclocking - To be added Power Redirection - To be added Weaknesses:' '''Can be eccessively ruthless (but he isn't cruel), slightly too overconfident (normally due of him don't know who is fighting, but he is not someone who tend to make the same mistake), still capable to make misjudgements and mistakes as anyone else, his Force Fields can only remain active for 30 seconds (after that, it need to reloaded after other 30 seconds), his equipment can be destroyed during combat and they cannot be repaired like any other part of Grigor's body (although it not that easily destroy them, as they never stay in one place, they move around every corner of the body, and they are very small), his top weaponry requid to charge large amounts of energy from Grigor's power source and if used too much in a short time it could potentially shut down his body (make him vulnerable to any attack), his Quantum Perception is only limited to a certain area and it isn't always 100% correct Notable Attacks & Techniques '''Singularity' - To be added Bond-Dissociation Beam - To be added Quantum Perception - With the ability of see the quantum fluctuations in an area of 1 km around Grigor's himself, he is capable to perceive every single current quantum state that will happen around in that area, and by doing matematical calculations he is capable predict the most likely outcomes of an event or action of someone with extreme accuracy Notable Feats/Statements To be added Note: This character is inspired by the character Grigor II from the game Empire Earth Category:Stefano4444's Profiles Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Robots